Wakai Bungaku Episode 3-4
by prettyyandere690
Summary: This episode begins with the children get sick and trying to avoid everyone else getting it.
1. Protect them, Always

_**(First half: Sicknesses)**_

I woke and went downstairs, only to see Dazai walk up to me this morning.

When I turned to look at him his face was bright red as a rose. **"Mommy, I don't feel good"** he calmy said so I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the thermometer.

I gave the thermometer to Dazai to stick it in his mouth and after it beeped it said 112 degrees Fahrenheit, he then fainted into my arms from dizziness.

I carried Dazai back onto the couch and walked upstairs to realized that everyone else in the other bedrooms were sick except me, I walked back downstairs and told Dazai.

**"Sweetie, I'm going to a store to get breakfast and medicine so if anything goes wrong while I'm out, please call me with this phone number".**

**"I got it"** he said driftly falling asleep, I got dressed and walked out of the door.

Everyone from upstairs woke up and went downstairs with surgical masks.

**"Good morning everyone!"** Dazai shouted, everyone else turned around and stared at him.

**"Jeez Lowe's, Do not scare us like that man!"** Atsushi said.

**"Sorry, it was just a surprise"** Dazai said awkwardly.

Kunikida was wondering where I went so he then asked Ranpo** "Excuse me sir, where did Nii-chan go?"**

**"I'm don't know"** Ranpo said shrugging his shoulders.

**"Do you know where Mom went, Dazai?"** He asked. Dazai nodded and answered **"Mommy went to a Cafe to get breakfast and told me told me to call her on the phone if things go wrong in here".**

I came back home, opened the door and walked inside the house,** "I'm back".**

**"What did you get from the store Momma?"** Kenji asked.

**"Thanks for asking Kenji, I brought everything I need to make today's breakfast."**

I grabbed every item out of the bags and started cooking.

Meanwhile, the kids were getting dressed upstairs with their masks still on.


	2. Little animals

People started to come into our house with cameras, I turned around and saw the children dressed in different animal costumes.

**"Wow! These kids look fabulous in the camera, this is so cute!"** Mori said obnoxiously.

**"Hey, what are you people doing here?"**

A young blonde girl behind Mori answered my question with** "Ma'am, we came here to take pictures of your kids and my name is Elise, Mori's daughter."**

I stare at her with a confused look on my face and went back to what I was doing.

Suddenly, a wooden object on the stage broke off but the kids dodged it with their hands.

After they moved it off of the stage, they looked at their fingers only to see that they have splinters, their fingers hurt so much and couldn't hold back their tears anymore.

The photographers were worried about them.

**"Oh what's this? They're gonna cry over their splinters, t-that can't be cute."** Mori said nervously.

It was too late, the kids began crying which made Mori freeze.** "I was wrong"**

Elise caught Mori when he fainted.

I turned around, saw what happened to the children and walked into the kitchen to grab a first aid kit.

All of the photographers then went out of our house and went back to the cafe.

THE END


	3. Episode 4

_**Episode 4: Too much cuteness**_

I pulled a giant tea cup on a wagon with the kids in it, we walked into a Cafe and I left tea cup at the front door.

Meanwhile, Akiko is on the roof of a building looking through binoculars. When she looked down, Ranpo removed the blanket off of the tea cup to reveal the kids inside wearing lemon-themed swimsuits.

***Gasps* "Aww these kids are so adorable! Oh my gosh!" **

She then started crying with joy because of how cute the kids looked, her face suddenly turned into a fade of black.

**"They'll be mine". **She said with her yandere voice.

Akiko ran all the way down from the building and crossed the street to the cafe.

She quickly walked back into the building while pulling the wagon.

**"Nii-chan! Help!"** the kids cried.

Ranpo turned around and saw Akiko taking the kids to the building.

**"Hey, get back here!"** Ranpo yelled.

_**To be continued**_


	4. Violation

**Violation**

Akiko opened the door and walked into a room, filled with medical equipment.

She picked up Jun'ichiro and placed him on a hospital bed, she grabbed a shot and quickly poked it into his arm.

Jun'ichiro screamed in pain, making the other kids cry for help

Oda Saku heard it while walking on the sidewalk, he then walked up to Ranpo and said strong"Excuse me sir, I hear children crying in that building, I think you need to go in there and save them.

"You're right!"

Ranpo waited for the cars to drive by and ran into the building.

He opened the door and yelled **"What's going on here!?"**

Akiko stopped to see who was behind her, Ranpo pushed her away from Jun'ichiro and slowly injected the blood back into his arm.

**"Are you guys alright?"** Ranpo asked while carrying Jun'ichiro on their way out

**"We're not okay, we got slapped from that girl before you came to save us."** Kenji said rubbing his cheek.

**"I know, I heard it."**

**"She needs to control her aggressions every time she sees cuteness."** Naomi said.

The children finally got back to cafe with the wagon. After I walked out the door, Atsushi walked up me whimpering** "Mommy please kiss my cheek, it's red.**

I felt so bad for him so kissed his cheek and gave him a tissue.

**"Thank you!"** he said relieved from the pain.

We walked back home and everything was aye okay.

_**THE END**_


End file.
